


Your not Worthless

by supergirlshero85



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Parker hadn't been happy in her marriage that was how she had let Kristina get so close. But as close as Kris got she didn't let her in fully she didn't let the truth show. Parker couldn't let anyone know the horror she lived. Trigger Warning Emotional and Physical Abuse in flash backs.





	1. Chapter 1

“You are a worthless slut. I can’t believe it a student really. So what this house all I work for wasn’t good enough for you?”

Parker remembered the first time Amanda had found out about Kris offering her sex for a better grade. She had tried to explain it wasn’t wanted but like all the times before she had just taken what Amanda had thrown at her it wasn’t worth the fight in the end. She was right in a way she had turned Kristina in yes but why had Kris thought it would be something she would have wanted. She had been very attracted to Kristina. As wrong as it was it hadn’t mattered to her she had kept going back and in the end had ended up making a mess of her life hurting Kristina in the process. 

Now she was free yes from the everyday abuse and the marks were healing but it seemed the memories were still there. Tonight she was supposed to go out and meet a friend. Maybe it was just what she needed to forget about Amanda and the mess of her life for one night. After taking a quick shower Parker slide on a tasteful red dress that hides most of her bruises. Only one fading one was visible. That one she could easily excuse away, taking a breath she grabbed her phone and her purse and headed out to her car. 

Pushing Amanda from her mind Parker walked into the local bar. Tonight was the beginning of her fresh start she would catch up with an old friend. Then continue her journey of rebuilding her life. 

Parker had been there catching up with Ursula for awhile when she stepped away to get them a spot at one of the pool tables. She had only been in Port Charles a few weeks and already she was finding her promise to not get into Kristina’s way hard. Ever since she had run into her at the park in those short jean shorts that hugged her thighs very nicely. Parker hadn’t been able to get the young woman out of her mind. She wanted to find her and make her hers. This time keeping her promise not to hurt her.

Hearing a voice in the distance Parker was met with a very familiar pair of brown eyes. Seeing Kristina there she made her way right over to her. It was as if a magnet was pulling her in that direction. Before she knew it she was right in front of Krissy and her friend. Putting the other woman out of her mind she focused right on Kristina.

“You come here a lot?”

“No, it’s actually my first time to this…’

“Guess we're both virgins then.”

Parker finished her eyes taking Kristina’s lovely body in. She was about to say something else when she heard the other woman speak up. Turning to her she smiled and shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you I’m Parker, so how do you two know each other?”

She needed details right then. But before this Valerie had a chance to reply Ursula was back for her. It was time to play. Saying goodbye she swallowed her sadness as she followed her friend over to the pool table. However, before long her heart was choking her once more this time however it wasn’t because of some put-down Amanda had come up with. She was watching Kristina her. No, not her Kristina kissing another woman.. And boy did it hurt. When they finally stopped she shot Valerie a glare wanting to do something anything, she wanted to take Krissy alone and kiss her passionately. 

Parker wanted to but didn’t she had no right to ruin Kristina’s happiness. One she had hurt her the year before and the simple fact,

“She was nothing but a worthless slut.” 

As Amanda had told her countless times in their marriage. Turning back to their game she tried to play it off happy when Ursula finally called it a night. However, as she tried to slip away unnoticed Valerie corned her. Not in a mean way just a friendly stranger reaching out.

“You know I don’t agree with how you treated Kris.. but no one deserves to be treated like that. I saw the bruise. Just know if you ever need to talk I'm a good listener.”

Fast as she was there Valerie had handed her a napkin with her number on it and was back at the bar making her Kristina laugh once more. Sighing deeply Parker tucked the napkin away before heading home. She had wanted a fresh start but she wasn’t sure how to get rid of all the nightmares that still haunted her.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Parker got home she took a long bath then she poured herself a glass of wine before heading into her bedroom. As she sipped her wine Parker replayed the evening over in her head. Krissy had looked so amazing so beautiful and it had taken everything Parker had to not pull her into her arms and kiss her deeply. But she couldn’t not after how she had hurt Kristina the previous August. Amanda was right she was a coward one that had used and hurt a girl that had done nothing but beg her to love her. 

A few tears fell from her eyes as she finished her wine. This was her punishment, she had been reckless with Kristina’s heart and now she got to watch her move on right in front of her eyes. Boy was Karma a bitch. Parker thought as she put her glass down and snuggled up under the covers. 

“So you came back then? And now you want to work on our marriage? You really are a sad sight Parker. So predictable and so needy. I knew you’d be back you slut. I haven’t had much luck dating really and a divorce won’t look good not for me right now. I just got promoted to chief resident and you are arm candy.” 

Amanda had said before kissing her deeply. Parker hadn’t really wanted to see her right away she was still reeling from sleeping with Kristina and having that horrible conversation with her mother. She had left a friggin note she was convinced she had broken Kristina’s heart and it was eating her up inside. But Alexis was right she had to protect herself she had worked too hard to lose it all for one dalliance. Wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck Parker kissed her back letting the other woman undress her. Her shirt had just fallen when she felt Amanda back away. 

“What the fuck is that on your back Parker?!”

It took only a few seconds before Parker’s mind caught up. Shit, Krissy must have left a mark. She thought as her mind tried to come up with a lie. Before she could, however, she felt a cold slap across her face. Falling back mostly in shock she looked up at her wife and bite back tears.

“So what did you sleep with someone at that conference? Was it the teacher's pet from last semester? Or have you been whoring around like the reviews said.”

Choking back tears Parker admitted she had slept with Kristina. It was the best option of all her bad ones. However, once she admitted it Amanda was off. Throwing insults punches even actual items at her. Hours later when she had been left with nothing but the mess around her did Parker finally cry. She cried for the life she had once thought was perfect, for Kristina but most of all because how low she had fallen. 

Then like all the other nightmares this was when it ended and Parker shot up in bed. Seeing the sun filtering through the curtains Parker got out of bed and pulled on her running clothes. Locking up her apartment she headed to the park for a run. She had just run the trail once when she heard a familiar voice, it was the same woman who had been kissing Kristina her Kristina the night before. Not sure she was ready to talk about what she had seen Parker turned up her music and tried to run past her. As she did Valerie called out to her. Sighing Parker pulled up on her heels and turned back to face the other woman.

“So have you thought any about what I said last night?”

“Yeah I have and I am not sure confiding in a perfect stranger is something I want to do.” 

“Look I am not trying to give you a hard time… let me get you a cup of coffee you can talk or we can sit in complete silence I'll leave it up to you….”

Catching the other woman's persistent smile Parker found herself nodding.

“Fine one cup of coffee and I am not promising anything.”

“Great let's head over to Kelly’s and talk outside.”

Valerie said not wanting to run into Kristina. While she was Kristina’s friend first she couldn’t ignore her gut. Something was wrong with this Parker woman and what kind of cop was she if she just ignored the warning signs. 

Taking a breath Parker turned off her music as she turned to follow Valerie out of the park back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting their coffee the two women walked over to the outside table in front of Kelly’s. It wasn’t exactly private but it was secluded enough Valerie hoped she would be able to get Parker to open up. Parker had been playing with the rim of her cup thinking of what she could say to Val she hadn’t really come to Port Charles for Kristina well maybe she had but before she could even pursue her she had to get herself straight. Finally, after what seemed like hours Parker looked up to meet Valerie's eyes.

“I don’t know exactly what Kristina has told you about me. But I was married to a doctor for the last five or so years. Life was great at first. Then we got busy, well more she got busy and I tried to find ways to occupy my time. It's how Kris and I became so close so fast. I crossed many lines after meeting her and I ran. However as close as we got I never really told her the truth about Amanda. I couldn’t hell back then I couldn’t accept let alone share it.”

Valerie who had been quiet up to that point put her cup down. 

“I haven’t ever been in an abusive relationship, and I won’t pretend to know where you're coming from or feeling. As a cop, I have seen things and I can tell you whatever your ex-did you didn’t deserve it. That being said hurting Kristina wasn’t right either. I am guessing you two got involved while you were still married?” 

“Well yes and no. Yes, I shouldn’t have had her over to my house. But when she asked for more I turned her down then when I came to Port Charles last summer we were talking and well it became more. I was separated then. But it doesn’t matter I let Kristina’s mother scare me off and I went back a very mad Amanda. She figured it out I guess we Kristina and I got a little too into our lovemaking and well I had a mark on my body. I hadn’t been intimate with Amanda for months by then. She knew I had had sex and well it was the first time she ever hit me. I should have left but I couldn’t help but think she was right if I had tried harder she would have come home more.” 

Parker finished as she wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. Reaching across the table Valerie took Parker’s hands in hers. 

“What you did to Kris was shitty, yes but nothing your ex-did to you was your fault. I don’t care if you slept with another person in your bed she had no right to hurt you ever! Plus you two were separated so technically you did nothing wrong. You're not the villain in this story hold onto that fact. Then you pick up your phone and call Kristina. We both know that’s why you came here of all places. I am here for you.’

Valerie said as she squeezed Parker’s hands in hers once more before getting up. 

“I have to get to work but make that call Parker life’s too short don’t let Amanda or even Alexis stop you this time.” 

Then with a smile, Valerie was gone around the corner leaving Parker alone with her phone and now cold coffee. Taking a breath Parker unlocked her phone scrolling down until she found Kristina’s contact. Pressing it she waited until she heard her welcoming voice on the other end.

“Hey, Kristina it’s Parker I was wondering if we're free you could come over to my place for dinner? I have something to talk to you about.”


End file.
